User talk:Dude984
Admin Thing Do you know who created this Wiki?--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 17:10, 27 August 2006 (UTC) I looked into i and it looked like someone named Raio Truthiate created this wiki. However, all they did was create the main page and leave... Dude984 17:18, 27 August 2006 (UTC) So can we become admins? Or fire them :P--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 17:20, 27 August 2006 (UTC) I sure hope so. I want to be the admin of something in this vast wiki world. Dude984 17:22, 27 August 2006 (UTC) We need to do something... I mean I have an idea but its awkward...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 17:58, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Ggctuk created it...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 18:02, 27 August 2006 (UTC) New... Allright first i'm sorry for making it without asking but i requested The Wikia to make a new Matrix Wiki. Becouse we are not admins we cannot edit the important parts. But i think copying and pasting will be easy... Hope we'll get a respond soon.--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 18:41, 27 August 2006 (UTC) who said you had to ask? Plus, the name "matrixfilms" doesn't really sit well since i plan to add stuff from the animatrix and the comics. Let's hope the request goes through before this site goes tooo far. Dude984 18:45, 27 August 2006 (UTC) well thanks... But I thought I had to. i used matrix. So if i have a respond the site will be matrix.wikia.com which is a better name... We have about 7 days..--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 19:26, 27 August 2006 (UTC) 7 days until a response or until the site's up? Dude984 19:37, 27 August 2006 (UTC) It says Note: New Wikia requests may take up to 7 days .--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 19:53, 27 August 2006 (UTC) just realised matrix.wikia.com is the page of Matrix Online wikia...--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 20:32, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Admin You, Spencerian, and Darth Sauron are now admins for this wiki. Please see Wikicities:Help:Administrators' how-to guide for the basics, and let me know if you need any help or want more admins added. Thanks and good luck with this project -- sannse (talk) 11:40, 28 August 2006 (UTC) cool Dude984 03:56, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :Gotta a lot of work to do. One.relic has joined our band and is busy at work. Although I had to revert his first contribution, he was right in that we need a new main page sometime. For now, I think content is first and foremost important; we can clean up as we go along. I plan to start up some standards and guidelines, and we have to make a decision about what this wiki will do. In particular, there's lots of interpretation and fan-derived stuff out there that, in my opinion, needs to kept separately marked or not allowed. I don't want to say an explicit "No" to it since the fun of the Matrix is in interpreting it. However, articles on official content (anything in the movies, Animatrix, the Matrix Comics) should not have interpretation or speculation unless supported with aired points of evidence. Otherwise, we aren't an encyclopedia anymore. Well, plenty of time to think of what to do. I'm an admin elsewhere and know the basics, so let me know if you need any help or tips. --Spencerian 22:35, 29 August 2006 (UTC) --Statement: Mesa back! Well actually not back... Well I was in Paris the last week (Actually I am still in Paris...). So I couldn't help but heh who cares I'm back. Plus Spenc is right wesa need some decoration!--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 20:24, 3 September 2006 (UTC) sign please sign at the quote of the day nomination!!--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 18:47, 4 September 2006 (UTC) MSN well i don't know if you have but if you have msn messenger can you tell me yours?--Darth SauronLink establishing. Don't worry this line is clear. 18:23, 27 September 2006 (UTC) hey good news, i have put up the Achievement points for this wiki =) Sclera1 13:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I noticed you were one of the active admins, and wondered if you'd mind taking a look at my Blog: please let me know what you think! Cheers --xensyriaT 17:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC)